SPY
by mutmut chan
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UPDATED! Meskipun cinta itu seperti air dan api, seperti aku dan dirimu, aku tidak akan pernah ragu. karena kita memang ditakdirkan bersama. WonKyu, EunHae, KangTeuk, KrisYeol, Sudo, broken!Hanchul.
1. Chapter 1

_Mutmut Chan proudly present…_

_._

_._

_._

**SPY**

**.**

**.**

_**-Teaser-**_

Pairing(s): Main pairingWonKyu, Side pairing EunHae, KrisYeol, Broken!HanChul, Sudo, KangTeuk, etc.

Rating : T+ for words.

Disclaimer : All characters here are belong to their own and God. I only own the plot. Enough said.

Genre : Romance, Spy (I don't know which genre it is)

Warning : You know the rules, baby. Don't like, Don't read. I write this to UNLEASH MY IMAGINATION and not to pleased your fucking mind.

Summary : Why don't you just read the teaser and wait for the 1st chapter? Kekeke :p

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Cho Kyuhyun. February 3__rd__ 1988. Korean. 180 cm. 70 kg_. _Programmer, Hacker, IT consultant, Capable in 7 language…"_ Seorang laki-laki berusia 26 tahun tampak tengah membacakan sebuah data yang terpampang di layar _Tablet_nya.

"Cukup.." Seorang laki-laki yang berada di ruangan itu menginterupsi.

"..Kita ambil dia." Tambahnya sembari meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh dengan layar _LCD Computer _itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan _PSP_ mendongak ketika mendengar namanya disebut.

"Um.. _Yes_?" Pemuda itu menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

Laki-laki yang tadi memanggil nama pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Matanya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca dan seperti mata ikan bersinar kekanak-kanakkan.

"_Welcome to the "__**Shadow secret agent company"**_**.**" Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu melangkah mundur dengan refleks ketika laki-laki tadi hendak memeluknya. Sikap laki-laki yang menurutnya terlalu ramah itu entah kenapa membuatnya justru bergidik ngeri.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wanita dengan rambut panjang bergelombang tampak merogoh saku celana laki-laki yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Laki-laki itu terlihat tidak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa kancing kemejanya yang terbuka. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya wanita itu segera memakai kembali syal bulunya dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat parkir hotel itu sambil melepas sepatu hak tingginya. Setelah melihat ke sekeliling, ia segera memasuki sebuah sedan _ferari _berwarna merah yang sudah menunggunya.

"Aku benci _high heels_." Wanita itu menggerutu ketika akhirnya mobil itu melaju. Dengan tidak sabar ia melepas wig dan juga perhiasan yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Laki-laki yang duduk dibelakang kemudi terlihat menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak tertawa.

Mobil itu berhenti ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Laki-laki itu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke pemuda yang tadi menyamar menjadi wanita itu.

"Dia mencium pipiku sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Tapi aku berhasil mendapatkan target kita." Pemuda itu menunjukkan sebuah kartu memori yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Sebuah sapu tangan mendarat di pipi pemuda itu dan mengusapkannya dengan lembut disana. Tak lama kemudian sapu tangan itu berganti dengan bibir laki-laki tadi.

"_Mine._" Bisik laki-laki itu sembari menggigit pelan pipi pemuda cantik tadi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau tau apa yang membuat kita lemah?"

"Nafsu?"

"Lebih dari itu. Cinta yang akan membuat kita lemah… Siwon."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"PERLU KUTEGASKAN BERAPA KALI LAGI HAH? BERHENTI MEMBUNUH ORANG-ORANG YANG TIDAK BERGUNA! KITA INI AGEN RAHASIA, MATA-MATA BUKAN PEMBUNUH BAYARAN!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Membuat origami." Pemuda itu tersenyum. Matanya yang lebar terlihat menyipit.

"Kau pernah mendengar mitos tentang origami burung bangau?"

Pemuda yang tadi tersenyum itu menggeleng. Ia meletakkan sebuah kertas origami yang tadi dipegangnya dan berbalik untuk memeluk kekasihnya yang sedari tadi menciumi lehernya.

"_Tell me._" Ujar pemuda itu.

"Permintaanmu akan terkabul jika kau berhasil membuat 1000 origami burung bangau ini."

Pemuda itu tertawa mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Sang kekasih mengerutkan dahinya melihat reaksi pemuda didepannya itu.

"_What?_ Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Kelihatannya mitos itu terdengar lebih masuk akal daripada harus menunggu bintang jatuh. Haha.. aku akan membuat 1000 origami burung bangau untuk meminta sesuatu."

"Apa yang akan kau minta?"

Pemuda itu memandang kekasihnya sejenak sebelum mengecup singkat bibir lembut dihadapannya.

"Aku akan meminta agar kau selalu di sisiku."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Klien kita terbunuh hari ini. Sepertinya saingan kita bergerak lebih cepat. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Menyelesaikan apa yang kita mulai tentu saja. Kita akan melakukan rencana B."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_I love you._"

"Pfftt.. kau bercanda kan? Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa nama aslimu."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Coming soon…**_


	2. Chapter 2

SPY

-**chapter one**-

"_**Introduction**__"_

_**~Wonkyu~**_

**Cho Kyuhyun**__membuka kedua matanya secara otomatis ketika alarm di dalam kamarnya berbunyi. Setelah menguap selama beberapa kali akhirnya ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya agar terbangun dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya, beruntung sekali pagi itu ia bangun di atas tempat tidur. Ritual pagi nya pun segera dimulai setelah itu.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang lain yang memulai pagi mereka dengan mandi atau beraktifitas lainnya, Kyuhyun memulai paginya dengan memakan semangkuk sereal dan menonton acara kartun.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Pemuda itu segera meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas sebuah meja. Apartemen kecilnya itu terdiri dari sebuah kamar, ruang tv, dapur dan kamar mandi. Tempat yang cukup minimalis untuk pelajar sepertinya.

From : Mr. Anderson

_**Meet me today at 9 pm sharp. We will discuss about your thesis. Don't be late!**_

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya begitu ia membaca isi pesan itu. Mr. Anderson adalah dosen pembimbing Kyuhyun untuk menulis thesisnya. Pemuda itu sudah hampir menyelesaikan studinya untuk jenjang S2. Dengan usia yang masih terbilang cukup muda Kyuhyun sudah bisa menyelesaikan studinya itu dengan baik.

Kyuhyun melirik sebentar jam dinding yang ditempel di tembok ruang tv itu. waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.15, Kyuhyun segera bergegas untuk bersiap-siap menemui dosen yang terkenal _killer_ itu.

Butuh waktu hampir 30 menit untuk sampai di kampusnya yang terletak cukup jauh dari apartemennya. London adalah kota yang Kyuhyun pilih untuk melanjutkan studinya itu.

"Pagi, Kyu!" Seorang penjual bunga di pinggir jalan menyapanya.

"Pagi!" Sapa Kyuhyun tak kalah ceria. Dengan kepribadian yang bisa dibilang cerah, Kyuhyun sudah banyak dikenal oleh orang-orang yang tinggal disekitar jalan yang selalu dilewatinya setiap kali ia akan berangkat ke kampus.

Untuk mencapai kampus, Kyuhyun harus berjalan sebentar menuju halte bus dan menaiki bus bernomor 13. Tidak seperti biasanya pagi ini bus terlihat penuh oleh penumpang. Kyuhyun yang sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan tersebut segera menaiki bus tanpa mengeluh apa-apa. ia segera berdiri diantara para penumpang yang lain. Tangan kanannya bergantung pada pegangan di atas kepalanya.

Kondisi bus yang penuh membuat para penumpang harus saling berdesak-desakan. Tanpa sadar pandangan mata Kyuhyun jatuh pada seorang pemuda yang duduk didepan tempat ia berdiri. Sepertinya pemuda itu juga orang Korea. Kyuhyun memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama.

Tubuh atletis yang dibalut dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam terlihat cocok sekali untuk pemuda itu. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan warna kulit yang putih bersih membuat siapa saja melihatnya pasti terpesona. Pemuda itu sedari tadi memejamkan matanya jadi Kyuhyun tidak takut memperhatikan pemuda itu. Di kedua telinganya juga terpasang sebuah headset yang mungkin terhubung dengan ponsel atau ipodnya.

Lalu entah mengapa bus yang semula berjalan mulus itu mendadak mengerem secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat penumpang yang berdiri kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang berpengahan terlepas akibat dorongan dari orang-orang yang berada dibelakang dan disampingnya. Kyuhyun pun jatuh ke depan dengan tidak elit. Untung saja kedua tangan Kyuhyun sigap menahan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang hingga tubuhnya tidak sepenuhnya menimpa pemuda yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya itu.

Merasa seperti ada beban di depannya, pemuda itu membuka matanya. Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat membelalakkan matanya. Waktu seakan berhenti ketika mata keduanya saling beradu. Meskipun terhalang oleh kacamata yang dipakai pemuda itu, namun Kyuhyun merasa tatapan pemuda itu meradiasi seluruh tubuhnya yang mematung. Kejadian ini sama seperti adegan dalam drama yang sering Kyuhyun tonton.

Degup jantung Kyuhyun berangsur naik hingga ia merasa jantungnya itu seperti akan keluar dari dadanya. Dengan menatap mata pemuda itu, Kyuhyun merasa tidak perlu berkedip. Bahkan Kyuhyun dapat mencium aroma parfum yang dipakai pemuda itu.

Lama mereka seperti itu hingga ada seorang di dalam bus itu yang berdehem. Dan seperti jentikan jari yang memusnahkan sihir, kedua pemuda yang bertatapan itu akhirnya sadar. Kyuhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan aneh. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"_Uhm, sorry._" Kata Kyuhyun lirih. Ia segera kembali ke posisinya semula.

Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, pemuda berkacamata itu menarik ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk senyuman kecil.

Tak lama kemudian bus berhenti di sebuah pemberhentian. Pemuda itu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Kyuhyun sudah menduga pemuda itu cukup tinggi, namun ia tidak menyangka akan setinggi ini. Bahkan pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya.

Keadaan bus yang masih penuh membuat pemuda itu secara tidak sengaja menyenggol tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun pemuda itu hanya berlalu tanpa meminta maaf. Kyuhyun mendengus keras melihat hal itu.

10 menit kemudian bus itu sampai di sebuah pemberhentian yang berada di dekat kampus Kyuhyun. Pemuda berambut hitam itu merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil ponselnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain disitu.

Kyuhyun menarik benda tersebut keluar. Secarik kertas yang berwarna putih kini berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu.

_**Diamond Hotel number 407. Tonight?**_

Mulut Kyuhyun membentuk huruf O ketika membaca tulisan itu. Ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari tulisan itu. Tangan Kyuhyun menggaruk dahinya yang tidak gatal. Ia benar-benar terlihat kebingungan. Namun pemuda itu hanya menganggapnya lalu dan segera masuk ke dalam kampus untuk segera menemui dosennya sebelum dosennya itu menendangnya keluar karena terlambat.

.

Seorang pemuda yang baru saja turun dari bis terlihat mengembangkan senyuman dari bibir tipisnya. Pemuda yang kisaran umurnya sekitar 25 tahun itu tidak pernah merasa seringan ini selama hidupnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat dunia ini dengan begitu indah. Bahkan daun yang berjatuhan dari pohon pun seperti pertunjukkan ballerina baginya.

Suara kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang terasa seperti musik orchestra yang menyejukkan. **Choi Siwon **menyimpan kembali bolpoin yang tadi ia pakai. Ia merasa konyol. Sungguh konyol karena hanya dengan menatap seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya ia bisa merasa seperti ini.

_**-HanChul-**_

Dorrr.. dorrr.. dorr…

Suara tembakan menggema dari lorong yang kini ramai dengan adegan berkejar-kejaran itu. Dua orang pemuda yang terlihat dikejar oleh beberapa orang itu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga mereka untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Kedua orang pemuda itu saling bergandengan dengan erat ketika orang yang mengejar mereka semakin banyak.

Dorr…

"Ah!" Salah seorang dari pemuda itu memekik ketika merasakan sebuah peluru bersarang di kakinya. Rasa nyeri dan panas langsung menjalar hingga membuat kakinya mendadak lumpuh.

"Hangeng!" Teriak pemuda yang lain segera berjongkok dan memeriksa partnernya itu. ekspresi wajah pemuda dengan rambut sebahu itu terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kau cepat pergi dan panggil bantuan!" Perintah pemuda yang terkena tembakan itu.

Gerombolan orang yang sedari tadi mengejar mereka sudah mulai mendekat. Kedua pemuda itu semakin panik.

"Tidak." Tolak pemuda berambut sebahu itu dengan tegas.

Pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Hangeng itu meringis kesakitan ketika kakinya semakin mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Heechul. Jangan membantah dan cepat pergi! Aku bisa mengatasi orang-orang itu sendiri." Kata Hangeng penuh keyakinan.

Heechul masih menggeleng. Ia tau Hangeng berbohong. Mana mungkin ia dengan kondisi seperti ini bisa melawan orang sebanyak itu.

"Bawa ini bersamamu." Hangeng menyerahkan selembar kertas yang menjadi target mereka kala itu.

Derap kaki segerombolan orang itu semakin keras saja terdengar.

"Hangeng.. Aku.." Heechul benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan Hangeng sendirian disitu.

"Cepat pergi!" Hangeng berteriak.

Mendengar hal itu Heechul segera bangkit dan berlari sekuat tenaga demi menghindari kejaran orang-orang itu. Namun semakin ia berlari, kakinya semakin terasa berat. Pemuda itu beberapa kali menengok ke belakang. Sepertinya Hangeng memang benar-benar bisa menahan mereka. Setelah beberapa menit berlari Heechul akhirnya bisa menemukan sebuah telpon umum yang berada di tempat itu.

Heechul mengetikkan beberapa digit nomor sebelum menunggu. Nafasnya menderu. Keringat bercucuran didahinya. Ketika telponnya itu dijawab Heechul segera berteriak dengan panik.

"_Emergency… Help.. To-_emmph." Namun panggilan Heechul terhenti ketika seseorang membungkam mulutnya dari belakang. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu pun tak sadarkan diri.

_**-KrisYeol-**_

"Ngghh.." Matahari yang bersinar pagi itu cahayanya menyusup malu-malu melalui tirai jendela di sebuah kamar yang terbuka sedikit. Seorang pemuda yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya mengerang ketika cahaya itu mengenai wajahnya.

Tak berapa lama jam waker yang diletakkan di meja disamping tempat tidurnya berdering dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Meskipun matahari bersinar cerah pagi itu, namun musim dingin di kota Seoul pasti membuat siapa saja enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Disamping pemuda yang kini beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya itu juga terlihat seorang pemuda lain yang masih lelap dalam tidurnya. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara nyaring jam waker yang masih terus berdering.

"Wufan…" Panggil pemuda yang sudah terbangun lebih dulu tadi dengan lembut. Tangannya mengguncang pelan pundak pemuda yang dipanggilnya Wufan tadi. Wufan yang tidur dengan membelakanginya itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Wufan.. bangun.." Panggil pemuda berwajah cantik itu sekali lagi. Lebih keras kali ini.

Wufan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkannya itu.

"Hmm?" Ujarnya lembut. Tangan kirinya meraih pinggang pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Ini sudah pagi. Kau bilang kau akan masak sarapan untukku." Pemuda bermata besar itu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang berwarna pink kemerahan.

Wufan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kita tidak akan kemana-mana hari ini, jadi sabar sedikit, ok?" Wufan kini menggerakkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan dirinya diatas pemuda yang berbeda usia dengannya itu. menindihnya.

"Chanyeol…" Wufan sudah akan memajukan wajahnya untuk menangkap bibir Chanyeol dalam ciuman ketika dering ponsel mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"_Shit._" Umpat Wufan pelan. Chanyeol terkikik mendengarnya.

"_What?_" Jawab Wufan dengan nada ketus ketika ia sudah menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga kanannya.

Wufan tampak terdiam mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari si penelpon. Tak lama kemudian Wufan segera meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang terlihat kebingungan melihat wajah Wufan yang menegang.

"Kau tinggal disini. Aku akan ke markas sebentar. Hangeng dan Heechul tertangkap." Jelas Wufan singkat. Ia terlihat sibuk memakai pakaiannya.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Chanyeol menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"_No._" Tolak Wufan dengan tegas.

"Hmph. Wufan, _please…_" Chanyeol masih bersikeras.

"Ini terlalu berbahaya untuk kita. Lebih baik kau tetap disini. Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin, ok?" Wufan menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Chanyeol dan mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol menahan tangan Wufan ketika pemuda itu sudah akan meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Wu Yi Fan!" Panggil Chanyeol dengan penuh tekanan.

Wufan berhenti sejenak dan menatap Chanyeol.

"_Don't leave me…_" Ujar Chanyeol masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Wufan.

Wufan menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Cepat ganti bajumu."

_**-EunHae-**_

PRAAANGGG…

Terdengar bunyi nyaring gelas terjatuh dari sebuah ruangan di apartemen yang cukup luas itu. Seorang pemuda yang tengah memotong wortel di dapur terlonjak kaget. Pemuda itu segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berlari ke sumber suara. Di sebuah kamar tampak seorang pemuda lain yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tampang masam. Pecahan gelas terlihat berceceran di lantai.

"Dimana kopi ku? Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menggantinya dengan susu?" Tanya pemuda dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna ungu itu.

Pemuda yang tadi berlari dari dapur itu segera memunguti pecahan gelas itu tanpa mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari pemuda satunya itu.

"Donghae!" bentak pemuda tadi dengan kasar.

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Semalaman kau tidak tidur dan sekarang kau meminta kopi? Hyukjae-ah…" Jawabnya sarkastik.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" Pemuda yang dipanggil Hyukjae itu mengencangkan rahangnya.

Donghae kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Hyukjae mencengkeram sprei tempat tidur menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Donghae beranjak sambil membawa pecahan kaca itu di tangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk peduli padaku sejak pertama. Aku muak dengan tingkahmu itu!" Teriak Hyukjae yang kini sudah berdiri dari tempat tidur.

Donghae meremas pecahan kaca yang berada di telapak tangannya. Perih. Namun tak seperih hatinya kala itu.

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak muak denganmu? Kemarin kau meminta ini dan sekarang kau meminta itu. Ingat aku ini kekasihmu dan bukan pembantumu! Keinginanmu yang sering berubah-ubah dan sifatmu yang kekanak-kanakan itu lalu apa bedanya dengan mengurus anak kecil." Balas Donghae tak kalah keras.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak suka kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari sini!" Tambah Donghae melemparkan kembali pecahan kaca itu ke lantai. Beberapa tetes darah ikut terciprat dari telapak tangan Donghae yang kini penuh cairan berwarna merah itu.

Keduanya bertatapan lama. Eunhyuk mendengus keras sebelum berjalan keluar.

Donghae yang melihat hal itu melunakkan hatinya yang sempat mengeras. Buru-buru ia mengejar Eunhyuk dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Maaf… Maaf, ini salahku. Lagi-lagi ini salahku." Ucap Donghae lirih. Kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Eunhyuk yang tidak mengacuhkan hal itu segera melepaskan lengan Donghae yang memeluk pinggangnya dan melenggang meninggalkan apartemen yang sejak pertama terasa sepi itu.

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

Hehehehe. Ini kayaknya masih dihitung teaser ya. Masih perkenalan dan pembukaan aja sih. Mungkin ke depannya saia akan langsung nyambungin aja tanpa memberi tanda ini bagian couple siapa :D Juga belum semua pairing dimunculkan. Hehe mian :D

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menunggu, membaca dan review. *Psssttt… saia suka review yang panjang lho :p

Semoga bisa menghibur dan silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut chan.


	3. Chapter 3

SPY

-**chapter two**-

**Cameo : Infinite L (Myungsoo)**

_**0705**_

**London. 13.00 pm.**

"Ada pekerjaan yang menarik untukmu setelah kau lulus, Kyuhyun." Professor Anderson dengan pembawaannya yang tenang menatap Kyuhyun yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya mendengar hal itu. seberapa sering pun pemuda itu bertatap muka dengan professornya, Kyuhyun tetap merasa gugup.

"Pekerjaan? Tapi sebenarnya, aku sudah berencana untuk kembali ke Korea setelah aku lulus." Jawab Kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

Professor Anderson menyodorkan sebuah map berisi beberapa berkas ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Meskipun usia professor itu sudah lebih dari 60 tahun, namun kondisi fisiknya tampak 10 tahun jauh lebih muda. Kyuhyun mulai membaca berkas itu dengan hati-hati.

"Shadow Secret Agent Company?" Kyuhyun memandang wajah Professornya itu.

Sang Professor meraih kopi yang berada di mejanya. Kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah Kyuhyun tajam.

"Pagi ini, kolegaku dari Korea menghubungiku, ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk di rekrut ke dalam timnya. Dengan memperhatikan skill dan kemampuanmu, aku berniat untuk merekomendasikanmu ke dalam tim itu. Apa kau bersedia Cho Kyuhyun?"

Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun merinding begitu sang Professor memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap. Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan professornya itu. tapi membaca berkas yang tadi ia terima, markas besar tim itu berada di Korea.

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Raut wajahnya benar-benar menampakkan kebingungan. Professor Anderson terkekeh mendengar hal itu.

"Tentu saja pekerjaan ini masih ada hubungannya dengan bidangmu dalam hal IT. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hanya saja banyak sekali resiko yang harus benar-benar kau pertimbangkan. Tapi setauku, bukankah kau seseorang yang menyukai tantangan?" Ujar Professor Anderson dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Itu adalah suatu kebiasaan ketika ia tengah berpikir keras.

oOo

**Korea. 13.45 pm.**

"_Shit. Shit. Shit." _Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang pendek tengah sibuk dengan tombol-tombol keyboard dihadapannya. Meskipun mulutnya terus mengeluarkan umpatan, namun matanya tidak sekalipun teralihkan dari layar laptop berukuran 21 inchi di hadapannya. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya bahwa laki-laki berusia 30 tahun itu tampak panik.

"Leeteuk hyung?" Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan setelan jas berwarna serba hitam memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan benda-benda elektronik itu.

"Heechul dan Hangeng tertangkap. Cepat panggil yang lain dan segera bersiap." Jawab laki-laki tadi dengan masih tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada layar monitor yang tengah menampakkan peta sebuah lokasi yang sedari tadi laki-laki itu cari.

Seseorang dengan jas hitam itu tadi mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan perintah orang yang ia panggil Leeteuk hyung tadi.

Tak sampai 10 menit beberapa orang segera berdatangan dan berkumpul di ruang tadi. Leeteuk yang sudah selesai dengan denah menuju lokasi yang tadi ia cari segera meletakkan peta itu di meja. 4 orang yang lain segera mengelilingi meja itu dan menunggu instruksi dari sang leader mereka.

"Kemana yang lain?" Tanya Leeteuk masih dalam kondisi panik.

"Yang lain masih berada di luar Korea. Kau memberi mereka liburan, ingat?" Jawab Donghae.

Leeteuk menghela nafas frustasi. Ia bahkan sampai lupa hal-hal seperti itu. Namun kejadian tertangkapnya agen kebanggannya seperti ini mau tidak mau membuatnya shock. Bukan karena laki-laki itu tidak pernah bersiap akan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi, namun melihat agennya yang sudah berpengalaman membuatnya sedikit lengah.

"Kalau begitu kalian dengarkan baik-baik, lokasi terakhir Heechul yang berhasil aku lacak berada disini." Leeteuk menunjuk ke salah satu tempat diatas peta. 4 orang tadi memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Besar kemungkinan mereka masih ditahan disini. Kris dan Chanyeol akan mengintai dari sini." Sesekali Leeteuk akan memandang wajah-wajah anggotanya dengan tampang serius.

"Sisanya yang lain akan menunggu laporan dari mereka sebelum bergerak." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Tapi bukankah kita bisa saja langsung menyerang mereka?" Sanggah seorang yang berbadan paling gembul diantara yang lain itu.

Leeteuk menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Shindong itu. "Kita tidak boleh gegabah."

"Team!" Donghae mengulurkan tangannya. Kris, Chanyeol, Shindong dan Leeteuk segera mengulurkan tangan mereka.

"Kill them all!" Setelah itu mereka segera menjalankan misi mereka siang itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah bangunan yang terlihat kumuh dan tidak pernah digunakan itu berkumpul beberapa orang bersenjata dengan seragam dan bahkan accessories yang sama. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi 2 orang yang duduk berlutut dengan kaki dan tangan terikat. Salah satu diantara 2 orang itu terlihat lemah dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari kaki kanannya. Wajahnya juga terlihat berantakan dengan luka lebam dan bibir yang robek.

"Kalian… berani sekali melakukan misi ini hanya berdua." Ujar salah seorang diantara orang-orang yang berpakaian sama tadi. Tampaknya orang itu adalah leader mereka, dilihat dari perangai maupun tindak tanduknya.

Orang yang terlihat masih muda dan tampan itu meludah di hadapan dua orang yang berlutut tadi. Heechul mengepalkan tangannya. Giginya bergemeletuk melihat perlakuan orang yang menangkapnya itu.

"Cih. Sombong sekali."

Sesekali Heechul akan melirik ke arah partnernya yang sudah kehilangan banyak darah itu.

"Hangeng…" Panggil Heechul lirih.

Pemuda dengan mata sipit itu mengacungkan pistolnya ke kepala Heechul. Ia menekan benda berwarna hitam itu hingga kepala Heechul mendongak dan menatapnya. Keadaan yang hampir sama juga dialami Heechul. Tampak darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ujung mata sebelah kanannya pun juga terlihat membiru.

"Sekarang tidak usah basa-basi lagi. Aku tau betul bagaimana kalian bekerja. Sekarang tinggal pilih, Dia…" Pemuda itu melirik ke arah Hangeng yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

"..atau kau kembalikan apa yang sudah kau ambil dariku." Lanjutnya dengan nada serius.

"Myungsoo…" tiba-tiba diantara orang-orang yang sedari tadi hanya diam muncul seseorang sambil memanggil pemuda yang masih setia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Heechul.

DORR… Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Myungsoo itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah orang tadi dan menarik pelatuknya. Orang itu segera terjatuh dengan luka tembak di dadanya.

"_Don't fucking call my name…_" Bisik Myungsoo.

Heechul menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kini ia diambang krisis. Ia tengah dilemma. Menyandang gelar sebagai "_Spy_" yang ia dapatkan dengan tidak mudah, ia harus professional. Misi tetaplah misi. namun disisi lain, ia tidak bisa membiarkan partnernya ini terbunuh.

"Jawab!" Teriak Myungsoo tidak sabar. Suasananya melengking memenuhi bangunan yang luas itu.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Meskipun aku mengembalikan dokumen itu padamu, kau akan tetap membunuh kami berdua." Ucap Heechul. Rambutnya yang sebahu terlihat menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Myungsoo menyeringai. Ia memang tidak salah tebak. Orang yang dihadapinya sekarang sepertinya sudah menjadi '_Spy'_. Sebuah beban sekaligus hadiah untuknya.

"Hahaha…" Myungsoo tertawa. Namun tawa itu segera terganti dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman mengerikan yang Heechul sering lihat pada psikopat-psikopat yang sesekali ia temui dalam misinya.

"Kau pintar ya?" Myungsoo kali ini memperhatikan Heechul dan Hangeng secara bergantian.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu pilihan yang lain. Kau… tetap kembalikan dokumen itu, lalu pilih siapa diantara kalian yang akan keluar dari tempat ini dalam keadaan hidup-hidup."

"Heechul.." Kali ini Hangeng membuka suaranya. Ia menatap Heechul yang berada disampingnya dengan kesulitan. Rasa perih dari beberapa luka di wajahnya membuat ia mengernyit.

Heechul menggeleng cepat. Ia tau apa yang dipikirkan Hangeng saat ini.

"Heechul.. biarkan Heechul pergi." Ujar Hangeng.

"_Ani._" Sambar Heechul cepat. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Hangeng mengambil keputusan seperti itu. meskipun saat ini Hangeng lah yang memimpin misi, namun ia tidak seenaknya seperti itu. tidak jika Hangeng harus mengorbankan dirinya.

"Keluarkan Hangeng dari sini. Aku akan mengembalikan dokumen itu." Kata Heechul panik. Matanya mencari-cari Myungsoo yang terus menampakkan seringaiannya.

Apa yang dua orang perlihatkan saat ini mungkin sangat jauh untuk standar '_Spy_'. Mereka tidak seharusnya seperti ini. dan hal itu nampaknya dirasakan juga oleh Myungsoo.

"Jadi?" Myungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

oOo

**London. 16:45 pm.**

"_You're so amazing_." Ujar seorang wanita dengan nafasnya yang masih tersengal sambil memeluk seorang laki-laki yang hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tubuh laki-laki yang proporsional dengan kulit kecoklatan membuatnya terlihat _sexy. _

Masih dengan keadaannya yang telanjang, laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukan wanita yang keadaannya hampir sama dengannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku akan mandi dan sebaiknya kau sudah pergi dari sini ketika aku selesai." Kata laki-laki itu dingin.

Wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sikap laki-laki yang baru saja berhubungan _sex _dengannya itu.

"_Fine. _Aku akan meninggalkan kartu namaku kalau suatu saat nanti kau membutuhkan aku lagi." Kata wanita itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dua kali."

Wanita itu buru-buru memakai pakaiannya kembali sambil terus mengumpat ketika tawarannya ditolak mentah-mentah.

Air dingin segera mengucur dari shower dan menuruni tubuh berotot laki-laki yang bernama Choi Siwon itu. Ia menggosokkan sabun ke seluruh permukaan tubuhnya tanpa meninggalkan bagian sejengkal pun. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan keringat bahkan aroma tubuh wanita itu menempel di tubuhnya.

Tak lupa ia membersihkan kedua tangannya dimana laki-laki ini selalu memberikan perhatian lebih pada bagian itu. Ia menuangkan sabun cair lebih banyak ke telapak tangannya dan menggosoknya dengan kasar. Kedua tangannya itu, seberapa sering pun Siwon membersihkannya, keadaannya akan tetap sama. Kedua tangan itu akan tetap berbau amis. Berbau darah.

.

.

Begitu keluar dari hotel yang ia pakai untuk menginap, Siwon segera meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya. Ia membuka sebuah kotak yang berisi belasan batang rokok yang masih utuh. Salah satu batang rokok itu ia sisipkan diantara mulutnya dan menyalakan korek api.

Petang itu ia berniat untuk mencari udara segar ketika ia merasa bosan tinggal di hotel. Gedung-gedung yang menjulang dengan lampu-lampunya yang menyilaukan mengiringi setiap langkah kaki pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu. Kepulan asap tembakau yang dibakar keluar dari mulut seorang Choi Siwon ketika pemuda itu menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya.

Laki-laki itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan yang cukup ramai pada jam-jam seperti itu dimana kebanyakan orang-orang baru saja pulang bekerja.

Langkah Siwon terhenti ketika ia harus menyebrang jalan. Lampu lalu lintas masih menunjuk warna merah untuk pejalan kaki, ia berdiri bersama orang-orang lain menunggu sampai lampu itu berubah menjadi hijau.

Di seberang jalan, orang-orang juga berkerumun di pinggir jalan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dan diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu, tiba-tiba Siwon menangkap sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Matanya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik seorang pemuda tinggi dengan kulit putih kepucatan dan rambut ikal berwarna hitam yang tengah sibuk dengan tali yang mengekang seekor anjing.

Siwon berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu. laki-laki itu mendengus pelan ketika ingatannya kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang tadi berada dalam satu bis dengannya. Dan ia ajak untuk datang ke kamar hotelnya.

Seringaian menghiasi wajah tampan Siwon. Kepulan asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia menghembuskannya perlahan. Lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna hijau. Kerumunan orang-orang yang menunggu untuk menyebrang jalan pun segera beduyun-duyun berjalan melintasi _zebra cross._

Di seberang jalan, pemuda yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatian Siwon juga mulai berjalan. Rambut ikal pemuda itu terlihat berantakan ketika angin tiba-tiba berhembus dan mengibaskannya. Tangannya sibuk menahan sebuah tali yang mengekang seekor anjing yang terlihat sedang _hyper_ itu.

Tiba-tiba Siwon membuang rokoknya begitu saja ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah pemuda dan anjingnya itu. Siwon tidak ingin peduli. Ia ingin berpura-pura tidak tau saja. Tapi tubuhnya refleks berlari ke arah pemuda itu.

Dengan serta merta Siwon menubruk tubuh pemuda itu hingga tali pengekang anjing itu terlepas dari tangannya, membuat anjing malang itulah yang justru tertabrak.

Kejadian yang berlangsung cepat itu membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitar situ terkejut dan memandang miris ke arah anjing yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Mobil yang tadi melanggar lampu lalu lintas itu pun sudah melesat melarikan diri. Namun setidaknya Siwon bisa menyelamatkan nyawa pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang terlihat _shock _itu membulatkan matanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Keduanya masih berada di posisi yang sama. Terbaring di tengah jalan, dengan Siwon yang memeluk tubuh pemuda itu. Membuat tubuh keduanya saling menempel satu sama lain.

Bulu mata lentik, mata bulat, pipi _chubby _dengan bibir sintal kemerahan. Siwon tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya ketika ia memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu segera mendorong tubuh Siwon tatkala bunyi klakson kendaraan memenuhi gendang telinganya.

"Anjingku!" Pemuda itu berteriak histeris ketika melihat kondisi anjingnya yang sudah berlumuran darah di tengah jalan. Namun ia merasakan sebuah lengan meraup pinggangnya dan menyeretnya untuk menyingkir dari tempat itu.

"Yah!" Kyuhyun menampik lengan Siwon yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin apa yang aku lakukan tadi sia-sia jika kau masih tetap ingin tinggal disana." Siwon menarik kembali lengannya dari pinggang pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan kedua tangannya.

"Huhu.. aku baru saja membeli anjing itu. Kenapa dia sekarang mati." Kyuhyun merengek. Siwon tertegun.

"Dan ini semua salahmu!" Teriak Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang masih mematung disitu.

Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya. Bukan ucapan terima kasih yang dia peroleh, namun pemuda itu justru menyalahkannya. Dalam hati Siwon bersyukur karena malam ini ia tidak jadi tinggal di hotel. Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu benar-benar datang ke kamarnya? Siwon sudah kehilangan selera pada pemuda itu. lagipula ia merasa tidak yakin bahwa pemuda itu ingat dan bahkan mengerti dengan kode yang Siwon berikan tadi pagi.

"Huuhu.." Pemuda itu masih berjongkok di trotoar jalan sambil menangis. Beberapa orang yang melintas tampak memandang keduanya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku bahkan belum memberinya nama.." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil sesenggukan menangisi nasib anjing jenis cihuahua yang baru saja dibelinya itu.

Sebuah ingatan tiba-tiba muncul dalam benak Siwon ketika ia melihat ke arah pemuda itu.

"_Oppa… belikan aku anjing!" Seorang gadis menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapan Siwon. Gadis kecil itu merengek-rengek dengan airmata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya._

"_Oppa…!" _

Seperti terhipnotis oleh ingatannya sendiri, Siwon berjalan menjauhi pemuda yang masih berjongkok dan menangis. Langkah Siwon tergesa ketika ia berjalan melewati pertokoan di pinggir trotoar. Matanya awas memandang plang-plang nama pertokoan itu.

Siwon segera memasuki sebuah toko yang berada di ujung trotoar itu. Toko yang menjual berbagai jenis anjing itu sebenarnya sudah hampir tutup. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Siwon membeli sebuah anak anjing jenis Siberian husky dan membayar menggunakan kartu kreditnya.

Siwon segera menjinjing kotak yang berisi anak anjing itu dan keluar dari toko untuk kembali menemui pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu masih dalam posisinya semula sejak Siwon meninggalkannya. Laki-laki itu meletakkan kotak itu dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kau punya anjing baru." Ucap Siwon seraya berjalan untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun memandang kotak itu dengan heran. Ia akhirnya berdiri dan berbalik hanya untuk melihat punggung laki-laki yang sudah menyelamatkannya itu berjalan menjauh.

"Yah! Kenapa kau membelikanku anjing baru!" Teriak Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat kotak itu.

Namun Siwon sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aish! Dia bahkan tidak minta maaf karena tidak menyelamatkan anjingku juga." Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Matanya berkedip-kedip ketika ia memperhatikan anak anjing di dalam kotak itu sebelum ia mendengus.

"eyyy.. kau terlihat menyeramkan.." Ucap Kyuhyun pada anjing itu.

"Fiuh.. baiklah. Karena laki-laki menyebalkan itu sudah bersusah payah membelimu untukku, aku akan berusaha merawatmu dengan baik sekarang. Hm, tapi setidaknya aku harus memberimu nama dulu."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum meringis.

"Bagaimana kalau 'Siwon'? Siwon terdengar menyebalkan bagiku… ehm, maksudku, karena sekarang aku sedang kesal jadi aku hanya bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Baiklah Siwon, ayo kita pulang."

Pada Juli tanggal 5 dengan senyuman di wajahnya itu, Kyuhyun menenteng sebuah kotak berisi Siberian husky di tangan kanannya sembari menunggu untuk menyebrang jalan lagi.

Bersambung…

Hehehehe

LOVE,

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
